


Haven

by darlathecyborgpluviophile



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Starvation, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury Recovery, POV Second Person, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlathecyborgpluviophile/pseuds/darlathecyborgpluviophile
Summary: Prompto gets patched up shortly after being rescued from Ardyn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is actually one of the lesser hurt/comfort sort of things I've ever done? I really tried to make it less emotional and hackneyed than I usually write. It still technically falls under the category though so *shrugs*.

"Now then," says Ignis, after the doors to the dormitories shut, "Are you in need of medical attention?"

You look around, at him in front of the gigantic doors and your other two companions who have flumped onto nearby bunks. They're all looking at you.

"Oh. Uh," you splutter for a minute, "Are you talkin' about me?"

"Obviously," comes Gladiolus, who's leaning back on a bed.

"Oh."

You can feel everyone's concern almost boring a hole into you.

"Uh...."

Instinctively, you reach your right hand up to grab at your left arm. Your fingers seem to immediately find a gigantic bruise, and you flinch. That seems to be all the confirmation everyone else needs.

"Gladio," Noctis says, "You're in charge of inspecting the damage."

Gladiolus grunts, lifting himself into a sitting position.

"Fine. C'mere," he waves you over.

You're weary, to say the least.

"Are you sure?" You try hastily to paste a grin on your face. "I don't want to..."

"No excuses. We're having a look at you."

You guess you can't believe that any of this is really happening. You know that in reality it's only been a week or so since the train incident, but it's felt like eternity. An endless, dark, polarizing eternity, where you were brought face to face with your own worth (or, more accurately, lack thereof) and mortality in ways you've never experienced before and wouldn't like to again.

You tried to play it off once it finally happened, but you didn't think they would come.

You don't understand why they're here now.

You sit down (a foreign movement after what you've been through) right next to Gladiolus on his bunk.

He reaches into the thin air beside him, and the familiar team first aid kit appears in his hand. As he lies it down on the bed and starts sorting through its contents, he gives you a pointed look. You realize you're gonna have to take your shirt off for this, aren't you?

Ugh.

You don't want them to see this, but you know they'll argue if you don't.

Your vest and undershirt haven't been washed in weeks, you realize. Probably not since before Leviathan. That's...actually kind of gross. You toss the bloody, sweaty garments beside you and for the first time in a while realize just how much pain you're in. At some point during the torture the feeling from the parts of your body that weren't actively being injured had faded to a dull buzz in the back of your head. Having it all suddenly return is almost overwhelming.

After he has all his supplies set out, Gladiolus takes one look at you and sighs deeply.

"I _swear_ I'm gonna kill him," Noctis says in his signature _'I'm trying really hard not to show emotion'_ voice. "Once we find him he's going to pay for what he's done to you, and to Luna, and to the kingdom."

"Prompto's not looking well, I take it?" Ignis remarks somewhat snidely, but not without concern.

You glance over and see that Noctis is grabbing fistfulls of his bunk's sheets and staring stalwartly at his shoes.

Most of the injuries you have on your abdomen are leftovers from falling off the train (though Ardyn took great pleasure in interrupting their healing). The ones up and down your arms, face, and neck are all much newer.

Gladiolus doesn't waste any time getting to work. He applies a healing salve wherever he finds bruising, and for once attempts to be gentle as he sutures the worst of your messy cuts together.

The room is oddly silent, apart from a few "ows" from your direction.

"It..."

You decide to speak up and instantly regret it.

"Yes?" Ignis responds. He moves from his chair by the doors to beside Noctis on the bunk opposite yours.

"Nothing, really. It was just nice of you guys to say what you said. Back at the power station."

"What do you mean, 'nice'?" Noctis says, doing a little better at keeping a neutral tone this time. "You should know we wouldn't care about where you came from. You're our friend, duh."

"Would you _like_ us to get all sappy?" Gladiolus asks from behind you.

"N-no. I just..."

Another sentence you don't want to finish. Damn it, why can't you just believe them?

Ignis, ever thoughtful Ignis, seems to come to a realization. He leans forward, slightly.

"What did he say to you?"

You look at him.

"Ardyn?"

"It's obvious that this isn't your usual way of thinking. What did he tell you?"

You don't want to go there. Just the thought of it makes your stomach clench in fear and shame.

"Nothing I didn't already know," is what you decide to say.

"Prompto." Noctis is actually being stern. You're reminded of that night on the motel roof, when you completely bore your heart to him. You feel embarrassed, but also that much braver.

Your stomach, however, only clenches more.

"He said you weren't coming for me."

"Pr-"

You cut him off.

"He said it was because I was worthless, and stupid, and useless to you guys. And once you found out about my secret, I'd only be a target to you. I didn't believe him at first, like, at all, but it..."

You stop yourself. Do you really want to say what you're thinking?

"It was a _long_ week, Noct."

Noctis stands up, hands clenched into fists at his sides. You jump a little at the sudden anger.

"That bastard. He separated the three of us and put ridiculous situations and traps in our way just so we'd take longer getting to you, didn't he?"

"That was probably a part of his reasoning, yes," remarks Ignis.

Noctis is seething. He can't bring himself to sit, so instead he decides to pace around the middle of the room.

Gladiolus has moved from your back to your left arm now. One of his stitches gets you the wrong way, and you quietly utter an "ow".

The room is silent save for the sound of distant machinery and Noctis breathing through his teeth. Everyone's waiting for you to continue.

"Eventually he made me start agreeing with him. Repeating the things he said, stuff like that. If I didn't, he'd do...something, as extra punishment. It changed every time. It doesn't really matter now," you laugh slightly, pointing towards an intensely focused Gladiolus.

"Well." Ignis sets his cane up against the wall and crosses his legs. "You are not worthless, Prompto, nor are you our enemy. That much is certain."

"Yeah," you agree, mostly to brush him off.

Gladiolus scoffs.

"I can't believe you would actually take anything that creep said seriously."

"He clearly had the words beaten into him, Gladio," there's a slight warning in Ignis' voice, "If I were in the same situation I may have started believing them myself."

He _hmphs_ , utters a quiet, "Guess so," and goes back to focusing on his work.

"Do you believe us when we tell you that?"

You crane your neck to the side slightly and see Noctis looking directly at you.

You make another quick, artificial chuckle. "I guess I just don't know what I've ever done for you guys? I mean, the more I hung there, thinking about it, I couldn't really think of anything useful I've done. Photography isn't going to get the Crystal back. Isn't gonna stop Ignis from being blind, or stop Luna and your dad from being, well, gone."

Noctis sits back down.

"How long have we known each other?"

"Noct..."

"Since grade school, right?"

You're kind of flattered he remembered that, honestly.

"And we got really close during high school."

You nod. "Yeah, and?"

"You've always been my friend first. Not my trainer, or my bodyguard, or tutor, or caretaker, but my _friend_. And we have been at each other's side, all four of us, through this whole journey. You have been supportive and funny and have tried so damn hard."

He gestures around the close quarters the four of you are sharing.

"Nobody in this room is worthless, but especially not you."

"No matter what Ardyn says or does," Ignis chimes in.

Even Gladiolus takes the time to find a non-injured part of your body to playfully slap.

"Do you believe us now?"

You blink.

"I...yeah. I think so."

You mean it more this time. He's right, they wouldn't have spent days in this awful place looking for you if they didn't think you were of value.

Yet in your mind, the nigh feral, fight-or-flight part of you is still terrified. It's trying to railroad you back into your previous thought path when--

"Ow!"

Another particularly painful stitch snaps you back to reality.

"Turn," Gladiolus says gruffly. "I need to get your other arm now."

You comply, and Noctis says, "Hey, maybe this is a stupid question, but when was the last time you had something to eat?"

You smile a little. "Do you really think Ardyn fed me?"

He winces.

"All we have are potions, I'm afraid," Ignis says, "No campfire cooking tonight."

"That's okay." It dawns on you just how hungry you really are. Add that to your laundry list of aches and pains. "Can I have one?"

Ignis reaches his hand out and a potion materializes. With a permissive nod from Gladiolus you reach out to take it from him.

The normally inoffensive fruit-flavored drink is the greatest thing you've ever tasted in your life. You down the whole thing in record time, and Noctis hands you another one to supplement it.

Eventually, Gladiolus finishes with you, puts all his supplies away, and stands up.

"He needs his rest," he nods towards you, "And I don't think he's the only one."

"Shuteye is probably a good idea," Noctis replies, stretching.

"Someone should keep watch," Ignis points out, and he's standing now too. "In case any unsavory guests decide to wander in."

"I'll do it," Noctis and Gladiolus both say at once. They look at each other, ready to fight.

"You've been wearing that ring since we got here," Gladiolus says, "You need sleep. Let me do it."

"You just spent the better part of an hour fixing up Prompto, and who knows what else has happened to you and Ignis."

"Not anything worse than what you've been through. It's my job to-"

"Guys!"

You stand up a little too quickly, causing pain to erupt through every injury on your body.

" _Ahh!_ Ow, jeez....stop! Couldn't we take turns? Or, I don't know, just not fight over something like this?"

Your usual placatory grin creeps onto your face. It feels familiar, almost comfortable. You're glad to have it back, even if it showed up in less than ideal circumstances.

"Prompto's right. All three of you should sleep. I'll listen and wake one of you for the next shift."

Ignis gently taps both you and Gladiolus with his cane to let him through. Noctis gets up to follow, saying, "C'mon, you can't-"

"I can," he maneuvers himself back into the chair he was originally sitting in, "And I am. Rest. All of you."

You shrug (not without some pain) and lay down on the bunk Gladiolus originally claimed. He hops up onto the one above, and Noctis practically falls into the one across from you.

"Are you gonna be able to sleep okay?" He asks you, once again looking worried.

"Heh, after that thing?" You jerk a thumb back towards the place you've left behind. "Anything's better."

You settle down into the cheap bunk, truly meaning that.

"Good night, Prompto," Noctis says.

"'Night," Gladiolus vaguely echoes.

"Rest up, please," comes Ignis from across the room.

"G'night," you reply to all of them.

By the Six, are you grateful to be home.

 


End file.
